


You Can Be Better

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bingo, Canonical Character Death, Forgiveness, Gen, Genocide, Papyrus believes in you, Snowdin (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, lockdown event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Kudos: 8





	You Can Be Better

Papyrus had been so excited to meet the human. He'd never seen one before, and capturing it meant he would finally achieve his dream of getting into the royal guard! His brother, as much as his teasing drove him up the wall, had been great in helping him identify the human.

But the human was very weird. Papyrus knew his social skills weren't the best. He was trying very hard, but as sharp as he was Papyrus didn't always say the right thing, even with all his knowledge. The human was even worse than him. They said nothing, didn't try any of his puzzles, and just looked creepy. Nevermind the dust on them that Papyrus had been hoping was a mistake. Only the dust had grown.

An evacuation had been started. It was too late for far too many monsters. Thinking about it made him sick. Papyrus knew the human could be better though. And someone had to face them. It was his duty as a royal guard trainee. Wasn't it?

Papyrus stood on the path leading towards Waterfall. The fog created where Snowdin's cold met Waterfall's warmth didn't seem as playful or exciting as it normally did. He wanted to see the human approach. He needed to be prepared when they appeared, not caught off guard by their sudden appearance through the fog.

Papyrus' training served him well when he spotted the human and didn't flinch. He drew himself up proudly. He had to reach out to them. They deserved a chance to be better. He didn't know why they were doing this. Perhaps they just needed to be shown there was another way. He would be glad to show them that! He'd be a great teacher!

"HALT HUMAN!" Papyrus placed his hands on his hips, a strong hero pose. The human stepped closer. "HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Okay, they were still for now. Good, they were maybe listening. He was doing it! "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY." He took a deep breath and looked directly into their apathetic eyes. "FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE," like a puppet, "THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COATED IN DUTY POWDER. IT FEELS..." Papyrus pushed down the rush of sorrow that threatened to wash over him. "LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!" They could be so much more!

"EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus grinned hoping the light hearted words would reach them. Surely they could feel the happiness that was in their reach if they just took it! The human moved closer. "HEY! QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Did they not hear what he said about what was wrong with their behavior? "HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!" That was right! With his greatness and help the human could truly reach what he knew they were capable of! Things would get better! The human moved faster towards them. Their gait had changed! This was great!

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" He opened his arms wide for a hug. This had worked! They would get past this! The human would become better and they would be friends! They would do so many great-

That hurt more than he'd expected. A lot more. "W-WELL. THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED..." He coughed as the dust of his body dissipated. Sans was going to be upset. He looked at the human. They looked cold. That was okay. It was alright they'd done this. They had enough on their plate without his adding to it. His death was okay. He had to let them know.

"BUT...ST-STILL!" It was hard to talk. Just a little longer. They had to be told. "I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I...I Promise..." He smiled widely at them. Oh, he couldn't see them. Guess this was the end. That's okay. He told them what they needed. They knew he believed in them.

They knew...


End file.
